1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor device for vehicles, and more particularly, to a floor device for vehicles of a low floor type having a single front wheel.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There have been proposed floor devices for vehicles of a low floor type having a single front wheel, such as scooters and motor bicycles and prime mover-equipped tricycles similar thereto, in which a substantially flat footing floor has the front portion thereof ending substantially behind the front wheel, thus not always permitting the longitudinal floor dimension to be sufficiently large to assure a comfortable freedom of the driver at his feet.
In a vehicle of such conventional floor structure, when the longitudinal floor length is desired to be sufficiently long, the front wheel must be disposed in a forwardly shifted position, thus resulting in an unavoidable extension of the wheel base which renders the vehicle size larger.
The present invention effectively overcomes such problems in conventional floor devices.